Casino High
by Master Knight
Summary: This is a prequel to Cowboy Bebop. In this prequel all of the main characters interact with each other without knowing it.


Cowboy Bebop  
  
Ep 1  
  
Casino High  
  
"Spike, Yenrai wants you in his office." calls Lin walking into the dark training room interrupting a shirtless Spike's Jeet Kune Do Practice. "Alright, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." replies Spike as he picks up the towel that is lying on a bench to wipe the sweat off his forehead and chest. Spike walks over to the chair that he placed his favorite pale yellow shirt on a puts it on. Spike leaves the room and walks down the corridor to the office of Mao Yenrai. At the end of the corridor Spike reaches a large red door with a large gold dragon on both sides. This is the entrance to Yenrai's office. Spike pushes open the large door to find Mao Yenrai inside sitting at a large oak desk reading papers. "Aww Spike good you're here" say Yenrai looking up from the papers he was reading. "Yea, so what's up?" asks Spike walking toward Yenrai's desk. "It's another casino owner. This time it's Thomas Cliffs, owner of the Roulette Casino. 27 months ago he borrowed 27 million woolongs from us because his casino was in debt and at risk of going under. He was supposed to return the money with interest which would come to 93 million woolongs 8 months ago." says Mao. "I understand. I'll leave immediately." replies Spike. Yenrai hands Spike a picture of Cliffs and Spike leaves the office. Spike then heads down the corridor to his airship The Swordfish. "The Swordfish has already been fueled up for you Spike." says Lin. "Thanks" replies Spike. Spike hops into the Swordfish, sets all the configurations, opens the large outer doors and blast off to The Roulette Casino.  
  
Jett, the chief wants you in his office as soon as you come in says an officer as Jett walks in the ISSP headquarters door. Jett walks into the chief's office and closes the door behind him. "Yes chief, why did you want to see me so badly?" asks Jett. "Well as you know, four casino owners have been killed in the last three and a half months. And all the casino owners have one thing in common. They were all in debt and going bankrupted and we believe that they all borrowed money from the Red Dragon. We believe that they were killed because they did not pay back the money they borrowed from the Red Dragons. " replied the Chief. " Yea so. We have no proof of that." said Jett. "Well it's just so happen that the owner of The Roulette Casino Thomas Cliffs called us and told us that he might be next. From inside information he believes that tonight an assassin from the Red Dragons is coming for him. He wants us to send an officer there tonight to protect him. I'm sending you Jett." says the Chief. "Hmm...Ok. I'll be there looking for anything suspicious." Jett turns around, opens the door. "Jett try to blend in."say the Chief before Jett leaves. "Right Chief."replies Jett as he turns and leaves the office.  
  
"21, dealer wins." says Faye as she wins another game of Twenty One. "Aw dammit!" exclaims the losing customer at the table. "Ok once more!" yells the angry losing customer betting a 500 woolong chips. Faye deals out two cards for the customer, and two cards for herself. The customer turns the two cards over. The first card is an 8 and the second is a 7. The customer taps the table indicating he wants another card. The next card is a 9. "Dammit!!" yells the angry customer. Faye flips over her two cards. An Ace of Hearts and a ten of Spades "21. Dealer wins again" says Faye to the increasingly angry customer. "Dammit, I swear that you're cheating! That's the only way I could lose 6 games in a row!" replies the angry customer. "No. It's just my good luck and your bad luck." exclaims Faye. "Aww forget it!" say the customer as he walks away. "Whose next?" asked Faye with arms open waiting for her next customer.  
  
Spike finally reaches The Roulette Casino flying over head of it. The casino looks like a floating red and black roulette wheel, with bright light and with many ships flying in and out of the ship loading docks. "Hmm...Looks like fun." smirks Spike as he looks down on the casino. A small smile crosses Spike's face as he flies down to loading docks 22. Behind him a black ship with the words Black Dog on the side is flying to the same destination. "So this is the Roulette Casino? Looks fancy. Well while I'm there I might as well try my luck and make a little dough on the side." says Jett as he flies down in dock 25.   
  
Spike land the Swordfish down and takes the key out of the ignition. He hops out of the aircraft and heads for the casino doors, passing many rich looking, high class people on the way. Before entering the casino Spike checks his favorite gun, The Black Vulcan. He pulls out the clip to see if it's full, pops it back in and cocks it. He puts his weapon away in the back of his pants, opens the door and enters the casino to loud rambling, talking, slot machine noises and cursing from people losing their money. "Alright here we go." exclaims Spike as he enters the casino. A few seconds after Spike walked into the casino Jett comes up to the entrance. Jett checks to see if he has his gun, which he does. Jett opens the door and walks into the loud casino. As Jett walks through the casino he sees bright lights, people winning money, people losing money and the different ways to gamble money such as slots, roulette tables, 21, and poker tables. Jett walks up to one of the table workers and ask him where the security office was. The worker pointed him to the back of the casino, and down a long hall. The security office is the eighth door down. "Thank" replies Jett as he walks away from the worker. Jett walks down the hall narrowly missing a young lady carrying as tray with wine glasses. Jett finds the door that says Security. When he opens the door he finds a room fill with monitors watching the casino and its customers. A bunch of big burly guys in black suit, and black shades all turned around when they heard the door opening looking at him with nasty looks on their faces. "Who the hell are you?" asked one security guard with a snarl in his voice. "I'm Jett Black of ISSP." replied Jett. "Humph... Well they call me Mongo. I'm head of security here at The Roulette Casino." says Mongo as he takes off his shades and puts them in his pocket. "Nice to meet you." say Jett as he goes to shake his hand but gets a cold look instead. "Come I'll take you to Mr. Cliffs office" says Mongo. "Alright lets go." replies Jett. As they walk out the door to Mr. Cliffs office. The farther Jett walked down the hallway the darker it seems to get. The noise of the casino was faint at best now and all Jett could hear was the sounds of their footsteps on the cold, hard, marble floor. Just as Jett thought he would never get to the office he and Mongo reached a door that said in gold, bold letters Cliffs. "Well were here." says Mongo as they reached the office of Thomas Cliffs. Mongo knocks on the door and out calls from the office "What!" "I have someone here from ISSP to see you sir." replies Mongo. "Fine. Come in" replies the voice. Mongo turns the gold doorknob, and the door creeps opens. They walk into the brightly lit office to fine Thomas Cliffs sitting behind a large golden colored wooden desk with a roulette wheel carved in the front of it. "Well here he is sir." says Mongo as they both stand in the middle of the office in front of Cliff's desk. "Good, Good. You can go now" replies Mr. Cliffs. Mongo does an about face and leaves the room, closing the door behind him with a loud thud. Mr. Cliffs stands from behind his desk with his hand extended wanting to shake Jetts hand. Jett walks over to the front of the desk and shakes Cliff's hand. "Well lets get down to business, shall we?" says Mr. Cliffs sitting back down.   
  
Spike having a little extra money in his pocket decided to find a table to gamble it at. While scrolling around Spike sees people winning and losing at all the different tables, the slot machines and the sorts. Spike walks by a blackjack table where a woman has just laid down three, one hundred woolong chips, betting them all on the next draw. The dealer throws a card her way, then one to himself. Then he throws another toward her and one to himself. They both pick up there cards to look at them. The woman has a six of hearts and an eight of diamonds." All I need is a seven and I win. The woman taps the table signaling she wanted another card. The dealer placed his hand on the card on top of the deck and quickly flung another card towards her. The woman picks up the card and takes a look at it. The woman makes a weird face. The dealer confident that he won placed his cards down, a four of diamonds, seven of clubs, and eight of hearts, equaling nineteen. A large smile suddenly appeared of the woman's face. She quickly threw down her cards. An six of hearts, eight of diamonds, and a six of clubs, equaling twenty. Player wins announces the dealer. The woman with a look of glee on her face jumped up from her seat and cheered at the woolongs she had just won. The dealer then slid her winnings and in the excitement Spike quickly snatched three one hundred woolong chips. Walking along Spike finds himself at a roulette table with a crowd of people placing bets and watching. Spike walks up to the table, hearing people yelling out there bets. Red 22, Black 13, Red 16, Black 73, Black 23, Red 12. Spike calmly walks up to the table and bets a chip on Red 12. "All bets are in!" cries the dealer and he spins the roulette wheel.   
  
"So do you understand the situation I'm in Mr. Black?" "Call me Jett, and yes I do. "So your security along with me are going to watch the casino for anything suspicious." replies Jett. "Yes that's right" replies Mr. Cliffs. "I'm should have never borrowed money from them." said Cliffs. "Its ok, I won't let anything happen to you." said Jett reassuring Cliffs. Jett shakes Mr. Cliffs hand, gets up and walks out the office towards the main casino. Jett walks through the casino looking for anyone who might be a Red Dragon assassin. "It could be anyone" thought Jett. "That woman in the red dress at the roulette table, that man in the three piece suit over there at the slot machine, even that poofy haired man over there dressed in blue watching the blackjack game." seeing the man from behind. I guess I just have to keep my eyes open for anything suspicious. Seeing a bar Jett decides to have a drink. He walks over to the bar, slides a stool out and has a seat. "What'll have" asked the bartender. "I'll have a bourbon on the rocks" replies Jett.  
  
"Red 27. No winners" called out the roulette dealer. Dammit exclaims the customer at the table. "Figures" thinks Spike laughing quietly to himself. Spike takes his other two chips and leaves the table. Spike then begins to walk toward the back of the casino where the long, dark passageway that lead to Cliffs' office is located. Before he getting there he can see two bodyguards standing watch at the passages entrances. " Damn. I don't want to attract any attention to myself. I'll just have to find another way back there." says Spike quietly to himself. Spike walks away back to the main casino trying to concoct a plan to get to Cliffs.   
  
Seeing as no one is coming to her table right now Faye sits down to get off her feet. Sitting down Faye begins to think of her past. "I don't remember anything before waking up but I do remember Him. He was by my bedside when I awoke. He took care of me and showed me this new world I wasn't accustomed to. But after the accident...Damn him that bar code necked bastard. Lost in thought Faye didn't see her boss Less Williams walk up behind her. "Faye. Faye." called Williams to no use. "Ms. Valentine!" yelled Williams "Huh" said Faye snapping out of her day dream. "Ms. Valentine in case you didn't notice you have customers here at your table." says Williams. Looking around Faye notices the customer with angry looks on their faces. "Uh yea. Sorry about that" replies Faye. "Its ok. Now get back to work or else your fired!" yells Williams at Faye. " Yes Sir! Sheesh" whispered Faye turning back around to the waiting customers.   
  
Under a blue, cloudless sky stood a small rundown down rusty shack. The shack stood in the middle of a junk yard, where people throw all their junk and useless items away. This shack happen to be a orphanage. The orphanage was run by a nun name Sister Susan Lilly. " Kids breakfast time!" yelled the Sister into the opposite bedroom. "Yeah!" yelled the kids as they got out of bed to washed up for breakfast. All the kids except one. "Ed wake. Edward wake up its time for breakfast" said one of the kids as they shook Edward to wake her. "Ed still sleepy. Come back in the morning." moaned Ed still half asleep."Ed, it is morning." replies the kid still shaking Ed. "Ok, ok Edward up now." said Ed getting out of bed. Walking away the kid turned around to notice Ed asleep on her feel standing in the middle of the room. The kid went into the restroom, turned on the water, cupped him hands under it, came back and throw the very cold water into Edward's face. "Ahhh!" yelled Ed as the cold water hit her face. "You awake this time Ed?" asked the kid. "Yes" said Ed with a big smile on her face, and ran off to breakfast. After breakfast Ed ran into the orphans's room and searched under her bed. When she emerged she had in her hands a black laptop computer. With a huge smile of her face Ed ran through the room, through the front of the shack past Sis. Susan Lilly and out the door. Walking over cans, papers, books and other trash Ed found a secluded spot to work on her laptop. Flipping open her laptop, Ed put on her Net Goggles, and began typing. "Ed have some fun now." said Ed to herself. Searching the Net Ed found a computer system to hack into. The computer system read Roulette Casino.  
  
Walking around the casino Spike tried to think of a easy, attention free way of getting to Cliffs. All of a sudden all the lights goes out, and everything shuts down. In the dark Spike can hear the customers mumbling worried about the power outage. A security guard announced over a bullhorn "Not to worry. The power will back on shortly." "Perfect." thought Spike to himself. Spiked quietly sneaked over to the back of the casino, where the long passageway was. The two guard were stilling standing there. So Spike crept up behind one and hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. When the second guard heard the first guard yip before hitting the ground he came over to investigate, and met the same fate. A blow to the back of the head. Spike preceded to run down the passage all the way to the back.  
  
Alarmed by the sudden power outage Jet went to see if Cliffs was still ok. Running through the dark casino Jett knocked over cups, trays, and people. Reaching the passageway Jett the two guards knocked out. "Dammit! He's going after Cliffs." thought Jett. Pulling out his gun Jett ran for Cliffs's office. While running through the passage Jett saw the other guards on the floor knocked out also. "No time to check them." said Jett to himself. Jett continued running, but before he got to Cliffs's office he heard three gunshots.  
  
Back in the main casino everything was going haywire. The  
  
machines were shooting out coins, doors were opening and closing, and elevators going up and down on their own. On Earth Edward was having a ball, laughing, and clapping her feet together at her handy work. While back at the casino Faye was hiding under her table, while customers run about in a panic. Faye was crawling on the floor trying to escape to her airship almost getting trampled many times. While crawling Faye notice the vault door was open. A smirk then appeared of her face. Crawling over to the vault Faye quicky dove right in. With arms full on money Faye quicky began to run to her airship.  
  
When Jett opened the door to Cliffs's office he saw a dark figure standing over what he assumed to be Cliffs's body. "Stop right there and drop the gun!" yell Jett at the mysterious figure pulling out his gun. The figured put his hands in the air, walking slowly over to Jett. The figure then ran at Jett doing a flying kick. Jett ducked the kick and the figure flew right over him. "Ah dammit!" said Jett. Giving chase to the figure Jett began fired his gun at him , and the figure fired back . Both of them missing. Reaching the main casino Spike used the people as a cover. Hiding behind a roulette table Spike once again began firing at Jett. The bullets nearly missing him Jett ran and hide behind the bar. Hearing the gunshots sent the scaried customers into a rabid panic. Customers began screaming and running out of the casino to the airships, including Faye. Jett and Spike once again began firing at each other, with just near misses. Faye running through the casino toward the doors with her arms full of money drops a 10,000 woolong bill. Reaching down to get it a stray bullet hit the bill sending it flying. "Oh forget this!" thought Faye as she ran off with bills flying out of her arms, trying to escape with the money she had and her life. When the firing stop Jett came from behind the bar and began to search the casino for the mysterious figure, knowing he could be hiding anyway in the dark. Spike hiding some twenty feet from where Jett was standing heard him coming when he stepped on a piece of a broken wine glass. "How am I going to get out of here?" though Spike. Pecking from behind the table Spike fired a shot at Jett hitting him in the leg. "Ah shit!" said Jett out load to himself hitting the ground holding his leg. This gunshot grounded Jett just long enough for Spike to run out the casino doors and into his airship. Starting the ignition, Spike launched into space and back to the Red Dragon headquarters. Back on Earth, "Ed bored" thought Ed out loud. Ed cancelling the hacking program returned everything in the casino back to normal. At the casino all the light suddenly came back on just as they had went off. Sitting on the ground Jett looked around the empty casino and saw glass broken, tables turned over, chips on the ground and a few knocked out casino guards. Jett still hurting from his leg wound crawled over to a phone that was sitting on the bar. Dial the number for ISSP headquarters Jett asked them to send some ambulance and a clean up crew for Cliffs. Jett hung up the phone and reached behind the bar and found a bottle of bourbon. "The chiefs gonna have my ass for this." said Jett as he sat there and popped open the bottle. 


End file.
